


It's Not Heavy. I'm Stronger Than I Look

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [16]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Mitch Marner, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Careful,” Auston said as Mitchie went to grab the next box.“It’s not heavy,” Mitchie rolled her eyes, “I’m stronger than I look.”
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 28





	It's Not Heavy. I'm Stronger Than I Look

Moving into their house had gone quicker than Mitchie thought it would - all it took to recruit Willy and Zach was a pouted lip and a small “please?” and it was not her fault they couldn’t say no to her. There were only a few more boxes and Willy was already demanding all the pizza (so maybe she had to throw in a bribe of dinner to get Willy to completely fold).

“Careful,” Auston said as Mitchie went to grab the next box.

“It’s not heavy,” Mitchie rolled her eyes, “I’m stronger than I look.”

“Yeah, but it’s not just you anymore,” Auston gave her a meaningful look, “You have to be more careful than usual.”

“Why?” Willy asked, seeming to appear out of nowhere - and it was a testament to how used to him she was that she didn’t scream, “Mitchie can lift more than most dudes in the GTA.”

“Did your doctor say something?” Zach asked, “Did you strain something?”

And leave it to Zach to remember the doctor’s appointment she had mentioned off-hand.

“Wait…” Willy gave her a suspicious look before his eyes widened and his face lit up, “Mitchelle Marner, are you up the duff?”

“Willy!” Auston rolled his eyes.

“Are you the dad?!” Willy turned his wide eyes to Auston.

“No, someone else knocked up my girlfriend,” Auston rolled his eyes, “We haven’t told anyone. We just found out.”

“Is that why you went to the doctor?” Zach replied, eyes on Mitchie.

“Yeah,” Mitchie nodded, “we’re waiting for the window to close before telling anyone. Kyle and Keefe know, though, that if everything goes well…”

“I’m gonna be an uncle!” Willy’s eyes shone with excitement.

“Yeah,” Auston nodded, unable to help his smile.

“Bro, I’m gonna be this kid’s favorite uncle!” Willy hugged Mitchie tightly.

“Well,” Mitchie laughed, “I’m rooting for Zach as the favorite uncle.”

Zach laughed and grabbed the last box - the one Mitchie had tried to take - and walked inside as Willy sputtered in offense and Mitchie giggled.


End file.
